False Alarm
by BMontgomery
Summary: Anonymous asked: Regina is pregnant with Robin's baby and goes to Emma to ask her when she knew when Henry was coming to the world. Regina is confused and embarrassed because she had already had 3 false alarms. But this time is the right time and her water just breaks in front of Emma.


**_Hello everybody! So, I was asked on tumblr for this one shot and here is it._**

**_Please, forgive my terrible english. I'm not a north american, I'm brazilian... but don't worry, this one shot is corrected by my beautiful and terrific beta reader Kristy._**

**_I hope you like it._**

* * *

><p><strong>FALSE ALARM<strong>

"Regina?! What the hell? Get out of here." Emma shouted from the top of her lungs when she realized the new presence in the room. She tried to cover herself as best as possible between the sheets and blankets that involved Hook and her.

"No need to be nervous, Miss Swan. It's not like you haven't already done the same thing with Robin and me." Regina replied with disdain, she had both hands resting on each side of what was once her waist and she was tapping her foot on the floor.

"I already told you it wasn't my intention-" Emma groaned realizing she had already fallen into talking with the woman. "No! We're not doing that. Get out of my room!"

"I will, but I need to talk to you first."

"We're in the middle of something here, love. I would invite you to join us, but I guess you wouldn't be able in your state." Hook said with a smug smile.

Emma and Regina looked shocked. Emma slapped his chest and mumbled something incoherent that Regina couldn't understand, but by the look on Hook's face, she could say it was threatening.

"Come on, Regina. I already told you that you can't just keep appearing in places and scaring people, and, besides, you're pregnant," She stared at Regina's rounded belly and corrected herself. "Actually, very pregnant."

"I know," Regina said and for a moment Emma could see a glimpse of shame across the brunette's face. "But I really need to talk to you now, and in private."

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned, but she, reluctantly, got out of bed, after almost forcing Regina to turn her back as she dressed herself while Hook looked a little disappointed.

Once they were out of the room, the two of them went to the kitchen of the new apartment that was now Hook and Emma's home and the blonde pointed to the brunette to sit while she was looking for something in the refrigerator.

"So? What is it you need to talk to me about that can't wait?" Emma asked, with her head still hidden in the refrigerator.

Regina opened and closed her mouth a couple of times until she had the courage to ask. She seemed embarrassed and ashamed and it was this combination of feeling in her voice that made Emma look at her anxiously.

"I... I just wanted to uh, when you were pregnant with Henry, when did you know it was the right time?" Regina looked away from Emma and down to the floor.

"The right time for what? Giving him up for adoption?" Emma asked confused.

"No!" Regina's eyes widened briefly. "When you knew it was the right time? For him to come into the world, you know?"

"Oh," Emma laughed. "Believe me, Regina, you'll know when this girl wants to show up."

"I... I know... it's just that," Regina stammered. She closed her eyes suddenly and shook the table so hard that her knuckles turned white. The face contorted in pain caught Emma's attention immediately.

"Regina? What was that? Are you okay?"

"Damnit." She whispered. "Three times, Emma. Robin has taken me three times to the hospital!" Regina speaks and Emma can see that she is managing not to scream. "I feel these contractions and I get scared because they are becoming stronger and more frequent, but when I get there, Whale says it's a false alarm."

Emma tries to control herself, but she can't. She bursts out laughing again, this time a little louder. Regina just looks at her shocked.

"Why are you laughing?" Regina asks incredulously.

"Admit it, Regina, it's funny."

"It's not!"

"Of course it is. You're frustrated. This girl isn't even born yet and you're already pulling your hair out. Imagine when she's dating or-"

"You're impossible." Regina stands up at once and walks angrily toward the front door. Emma just laughs louder.

When Regina reached the front door, she suddenly stopped and bent down, moaning and grabbing the bottom of her belly. She was holding the door handle tightly and her eyes were closed again.

Emma looked curiously, but instead of running to help her, she just stared at the clock on her wall and frowned. Two contractions in this little time? Maybe it wasn't a false alarm.

"Regina," She called approaching the brunette. "Since when are your contractions so close?"

"I don't know... maybe since this morning." She said between short breaths.

"Since this morning?!" Emma almost cried. "Regina, why didn't you call anyone? Why didn't you say that before?"

"I told you!" She accused irritated, but a new wave of pain hit her.

"But you didn't tell me that your contractions were this close. You're in labor."

"What?" Regina stared at Emma. "No! No... Now is not the time, Robin is not at home. He went out with the boys and with the two idiots and he didn't-"

"Regina, I told you not to call my parents idiots." Emma warned.

"But they are!" She screamed.

"What is happening here?" Hook appeared in the room, staring at the women with a suspicious look.

"She's in labor, Hook. We need to take her to the hospital." Emma answered, putting a hand on Regina's arm to try to calm her, but to no avail.

"I'm not. My water isn't even broke yet and- What?" She asks exasperated when she sees Emma looking at her with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Well, maybe not for you, but for me it really looks like your water just broke." Emma says pointing to the puddle of water around Regina's feet.

Regina's eyes widened in fear and surprise. "Damn." She whispered again. "I need to find Robin." She said and a purple smoke began to form around her.

They didn't have much time to react and Regina only heard Emma yelling something like "No, you can't", but she couldn't understand the rest, because the smoke has already fully involved her.

To her surprise, however, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Emma by her side and then the place where she was. Or rather, the place where she wasn't.

"Where are we, Regina?" Emma asked confused. "I thought we were going after Robin."

"Me too, I don't know what happened... I just-" This time she couldn't handle the cry of pain that interrupted her.

"She's coming very fast, we have to go to the hospital." Emma said supporting Regina with her hands.

"No! I need Robin here."

"What you need is a doctor." Emma said, and the next second the two disappeared, but this time they were being taken by Emma's magic.

They reappeared in the hospital, but this time Regina was almost on the ground moaning in pain. Emma lost no time in shouting orders to anyone who could listen, and less than a minute later, Whale appeared and put Regina in a room.

"My God, Regina. This girl is ready to come to the world. What took you so long?" Dr. Whale asked amazed.

"No." Regina insisted. "She won't be born while Robin isn't here." She said, and a new contraction hit her, as soon as it passed Regina was looking at Emma with a scary look. "Where is he? Have you called the two idiots? Call them and tell them what is happening, I need-"

"Regina," Emma called with a warning tone. "I told you not to call my parents-"

"Idiots!" Regina almost shouts out. "I know, ok? They are not!" She speaks with a voice filled with despair. "Emma, please find him? I can't do this without him." She barely finished speaking and another contraction hits, this time the pain is clearly higher since Regina seems to not even realize that she is screaming. "Shit!"

"Watch your words, Madame Mayor." Emma jokes, but the murderous look she gets in return sends her running out of the room.

"Don't you dare tell me to watch my words. I'm in labor!" She shouts before the blonde disappears from the room.

"Regina, I need you to focus." Dr. Whale warns. "She needs you to be strong and push."

"No." Regina denies abruptly, but definitely. "I won't do it without Robin beside me." And to prove her point she closes her legs abruptly, even if by doing so the pain increases considerably.

And so it was for the next 5 or 6 minutes. Emma was out of Regina's room listening to her screams and her moans of pain, followed by a few expletives as she tried in vain to talk to Robin or her parents. Luckily for her, or rather, luckily for Regina, Robin appears running into the hospital, crying and asking for his wife. Emma didn't understand how he got there or how he knew that Regina was there until she saw her Captain Hook who was walking soon after him, along with Henry, Roland, David and Snow.

Regina's room is indicated to Robin, who enters desperately. It's amazing how Regina can use a large variety of expletives and it's almost impossible to keep Henry and Roland calm at the sound of her cries. Less than half an hour later, the cries of a baby invaded throughout the hospital and they all knew what had just happened. She was here.

"Congratulations! It's a girl." Dr. Whale says as he puts the baby in Regina's arms, who is being supported by Robin. She's exhausted and all her characteristics show it, but when she sees her little girl for the first time and when she is put into her arms... oh, no words in the world can explain what she feels.

"She is so beautiful, Regina. You did a great job, mylady." Robin says kissing his wife's cheek while looking with a silly smile at the new member of their family.

"She is." Regina said with eyes full of tears and the voice husky from the cries and exhaustion. "Look what we did, Robin."

The tiny pink package seems to calm down considerably with the voice of her parents, because she hardly moves. Her eyes are closed and it looks like she is already asleep. Her little hands are closed and her mouth instinctively makes small movements, almost imperceptible. Robin passes his hand on her little head and is greeted with the sweetest of sensations. He remembers having done this with Roland, he was delighted with how soft his head could be when he was a baby and he just found out that his little girl was as soft as him, and, if possible, she was even more.

"Welcome to the world, my little Marian." Regina whispers as she looks away from her daughter for just a second to find Robin's eyes to seek confirmation. The look in his eyes don't deny that they made the right choice. They had gone through an endless list of names, but in the end they agreed with Marian or Daniel. They didn't want their child to be like a bad memory of their loves who had died, but it was like a tribute.

"Happy birthday, my little princess." He says with a drooling look. "I love you more than the whole world." And then the tears of happiness in his eyes and Regina's which were being held are released. There is this feeling that doesn't fit within their hearts when they look at the little gem in Regina's arms. It's love. Love in the most pure and true shape, love how they never felt before.

True love.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Outlaw Queen oneshot and I just loved doing this. Please, if you liked... just let me know.<strong>

**If you have any prompts, send me a PM!**

**Kisses ;****


End file.
